Geraakt door Bliksem: De sprong (5)
center|link=Geraakt door Bliksem: Overzicht|Overzicht thumb|leftZeneth was ondertussen al vele ongelukkige bewakers tegen gekomen. Hij hoopte dat Tamyra en Dalon een beetje onopgemerkter weg konden komen dan hij. Hij liep nu door de vergaderzaal die wat rustiger was dan de gangen. Plots voelde hij een stekende pijn in zijn rechterschouder. Zeneth keek om en zag zijn schutter op het balkon staan. Zeneth hield zijn hand op de wond zodat hij niet zoveel bloed zou verliezen. "Kijk eens wie we daar hebben" glimlachte de tegenstander van Zeneth. "Is het de vervelende rat, niet? Lang niet gezien" ging de schutter verder. "Ah, onze domme ezel. Was onze laatste ontmoeting niet bij die wapenfabriek? Dat was me toch eens een mooi schouwspel" treiterde Zeneth de bewaker. "Wat doe jij hier trouwens? Ik dacht dat jij voor die Russische organisatie werkte?" zei Zeneth die een spelletje speelde. "Daar werk ik nog steeds" zei de bewaker indringend. "Oh, dus je hebt een bijbaantje. Krijg je zo slechts betaald?" lokte Zeneth hem in een hoek. "Kop dicht!" schreeuwde de man en vuurde een waarschuwingsschot af. "Oeh, moet ik nu bang worden" huiverde Zeneth die zijn handen in de lucht hield en een paar passen naar achteren deed. De bewaker vuurde nog eens, maar miste. Zeneth stond tegen de glazen muur aan van de vergaderzaal. "Schiet dan, ezel" ging Zeneth verder. De bewaker werd rood van woede en schoot nogmaals. Het glas achter hem brak en Zeneth voelde hoe de kogel door zijn been was heen gegaan. Zeneth schoot terug en raakte de linkerarm van zijn tegenstander. Hij liet direct zijn pistool vallen en schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Daarna schoot Zeneth nogmaals en raakte de borst van de man. De man viel levenloos op de grond. Zeneth draaide zich om naar het kapotte raam. "Daar gaan we" zei hij tegen zichzelf en sprong in de openlucht, acht verdiepingen naar beneden. Tamyra en Dalon stonden aan het einde van de trap beneden. Ze stonden in de donkere schaduw van het gebouw en werden dus niet gezien. Dalon stond te rillen van de kou en Tamyra keek even hoe laat het was. De politie zal zo wel komen, dacht ze. Ze vroeg zich af waar Zeneth bleef. Op dat moment hoorde ze in de verte boven haar een schot. Tamyra trok Dalon tegen het gebouw aan. Glasscherven vielen met dodelijke snelheden naar beneden. Ze hoorde nog twee schoten en zag daarna iets uit de lucht vallen. Het viel in het meer vlak bij het gebouw. Het water was bevroren. Hetgeen wat uit de lucht viel brak het ijs en kwam onderwater terecht. "Wat was dat?" vroeg Dalon met klappertanden. Tamyra moet even denken wat het kon zijn. Wellicht had Zeneth een bewaker uit het raam gegooid. thumb|leftZeneth kwam met zijn rug op het ijs. Dat was niet zijn plan, maar gelukkig brak de rugzak het ijs al gedeeltelijk voor hem. Zeneth voelde hoe het water zijn adem probeerde te ontnemen door zijn ijzige kou. De tas op zijn rug zorgde ervoor dat hij sneller naar beneden zonk. Zeneth probeerde met al zijn kracht naar boven te komen. Hij probeerde zich vast te klampen aan de stukken ijs, maar het ijs was te glad. De sneeuw die op het ijs lag, leek nauwelijks te smelten wanneer zijn vingers het aanraakte. Hij zette zijn nagels in het ijs en trok zich omhoog. Zijn hoofd kwam boven water, waarna hij naar adem snakte. Hij legde zijn gewicht op het gebroken ijs, maar helaas zorgde dit ervoor dat het blok ijs draaide. Zeneth verloor zijn grip en ging weer onder water. Zeneth wist dat hij nu zo snel mogelijk uit het water moest komen. Zijn leven hing er nu vanaf. Nogmaals kwam hij boven water. Hij strekte zijn arm en zette zich vast met zijn nagels aan een stuk ijs wat niet vrij bewoog. Met veel energie trok hij zich langzaam ui het water. Zeneth probeerde met zijn knieën op het ijs te komen, maar het ijs brak aan de randen. Hij viel weer voor de helft in het water. Zeneth blies gefrustreerd en ging door met zijn strijd. Ondanks de kou en de pijn bleef hij doorgaan. Hij maakte zichzelf boos zodat hij meer energie kreeg. Hij klom moeizaam uit het water en ging op handen en voeten over het ijs. De kracht in zijn armen en benen was zwak waardoor Zeneth al snel alleen maar nog kon kruipen. Elke beweging leek meer energie en moeite te kosten. Hij moest blijven doorgaan, koste wat kost. Of het nou zijn eigen domme fout was om uit het raam te springen, of dat hij genoodzaakt was dat te doen door alle bewakers. Zeneth moest blijven leven, dat wilde hij. Hij greep zich vast aan het gras en aan de wortels van de treurwilg die aan de kant van het meer stond. Oké, oké. Nu moet ik verder, dacht hij in zichzelf. Oké, Oké. We gaan ervoor. Tamyra en Dalon stonden even veilig in de schaduw zodat ze even de situatie konden observeren. Ze hadden beide iemand zien vallen. Wie het was, was niet goed te zien doordat het nogal snel ging en door het slechte licht. Tamyra probeerde Zeneth te bereiken op zijn telefoon, maar hij nam niet op. Ze zag degene uit het water proberen te komen. Dat gevecht wenste ze niemand toe, zelfs haar vijand niet. Ze maakte de risicovolle beslissing om Dalon in de schaduw te laten en naar het meer toe te gaan. Ze hoorde de sirenes van de politie in de verte naderen en zag het blauwe licht flikkeren tussen de bomen. Zonder te letten op de bewakers, rende Tamyra naar de rand van het meer. Aan het zwarte spoor zag ze waar het slachtoffer naartoe was gekropen. Ze stopte met rennen toen ze bij de boom aankwam. Ze hoorde iemand hijgen en kreunen. center|link=Geraakt door Bliksem: Overzicht|Overzicht Categorie:Geraakt door Bliksem Categorie:Geraakt door Bliksem: hoofdstukken Categorie:Zefred